Perfect
by smilekidxx
Summary: Blaine Anderson is determined to make Senior prom perfect for his boyfriend Kurt Hummel.He'll do anything,for nothing to go wrong.Even if that means killing people along the way.With the help of Santana Lopez will Blaine make Senior prom perfect?
1. So It Begins

Santana looked down at at her phone,Blaine's picture blinking on the screen."What do you want,hobbit?"She asked,her tone mocking. Blaine and her had before close friends since his transfer to McKinley earlier in the year.

"Meet me at Breadstix,"he said quickly. She heard the dial tone,signaling that Blaine had hung up on her. The Latina threw on a pair of jeans and a skin tight,blue,elbow length shirt. When she was done getting ready she headed to her car and then to the restaurant.

Blaine sat in Breadstix-the same booth Kurt had proposed to go to Junior prom together-He fiddled with his iPhone,waiting for Santana to arrive.

"Hobbit."He heard. Blaine looked up and saw Santana sitting across from him."Okay,what's so important that all I get is a 'meet me at Breadstix'?You know,you didn't even say hello. Or,ask how my day went. Nothing."She reached for a bread stick."You know if I didn't love these bread sticks so much,i wouldn't have come."she smirked,taking a bite of her stick.

"You love me,too. Don't deny that."Blaine smirked,his voice mocking. Santana waved his comment off and continued to eat her bread stick."I have a proposal for you." Blaine said his voice getting not only lower,but deeper. Santana raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow up at him,waiting for him to continue."Will you help me do whatever it takes to make Senior prom better for Kurt than Junior prom was?"the curly haired singer bit his lower lip.

Santana just looked at him."Of course."she said,confused as to were Blaine was going with this. Blaine nodded his head slowly.

"San,I mean _anything_."He made sure to puncture the word 'anything'."Even kill."he added,in a whisper. Santana's eyes widened. Kill?Did he just say kill?

"Yes,"Santana's said without hesitation her voice stern. Blaine leaned back and smiled at his best friend.

"Perfect."

Whats the worst that can happen?


	2. Something Under a Bridge

The next day at school,Blaine arrived-as usual-with Kurt. He walked down the hall hand-in-hand with his boyfriend like he did everyday,since September."So I was thinking we could go to the mall this weekend."Kurt said happily. The blue eyed boy opened his locker and stuffed his books in it.

"That sounds like fun,"Blaine smiled. He looked around for any sign of Santana,sure enough there she was strutting down the hall with Brittany at her side."I'll be right back,babe."he kissed Kurt's cheek before walking over to Santana."Hey,"he waved at the two girls."Oh,Britt! Kurt wants to tell you something."he looked at the blond. Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek and then ran down the hall excitedly. Santana folded her arms over her chest,looking at the boy in front of her.

"The Hockey teams planning on-not only making Kurt Prom Queen again-but they're also planing on pulling a Carrie. But instead of blood it's going to be red dye."she huffed."Why can't they just leave him alone."the Latina looked down the hall at Kurt,who was talking with Brittany. Blaine nodded his head sadly.

"Thats why we're doing this,San."Blaine leaned up against a locker.

"Blaine,we can't kill every person who hurts Kurt."she pointed out.

"No."he said shrugging."But we can try."

Santana doesn't know how or why she got herself into this mess. No-thats a lie. She's does. She got herself into Blaine's plan because she loves Blaine and she loves Kurt. They're like the brothers she's never had...or wanted. What she doesn't know is how she single handedly killed Tom Bridges-one of the hockey players. She doesn't know how she wrapped her gloved hands around his neck.

It could have been when he asked if she was done being a homo. Or,when he asked his Brittany was good in bed. It could have been both. It probably was. That and her hatred to the acne covered asshole. After she was done wringing the life out of Tom,she grabbed a rope and hung him. Making it seem like a suicide. She felt bad for whoever found him.

Poor Tom Bridges.

Hanging.

In the locker room.

Dead.

When she went to Glee club,she had a certain..gleam in her eye. Her pupils blown out and the itch to kill,again. She sat next to Blaine. Blaine smirked at her.

"Who?"he asked.

"Tom."Santana started to file her nails.

"Perfect."

10 minutes into Glee Sam Evans came running in."!"he yelled. He ran to the teacher."It-It's,"Sam panted,he couldn't form words or sentence."I'm going to puke."he announced. Rachel got up and helped Sam to a garbage pail. Everyone winced when they heard the familiar sound of throwing up.

"Thats disgusting."Santana whispered to Blaine,who just shrugged.

"Sam," walked over to him,a water bottle in his hand. He handed the bottle to Sam who washed his mouth out."Whats the matter?What happen?"he asked,eyes soft.

"Tom Bridges."he said."He-He's,"Sam turned and wretched into the pail. The whole club looked on with wide eyes. Santana shared a glance with Blaine. Luckily they were both good actors. Very good actors. Quinn stood up and walked over to Sam,she whispered something to . Quinn rubbed Sam's back in soothing circles. nodded at the blond girl,then walked to face the rest of the club.

Quinn took Sam outside into the hallway.

"San,"Blaine whispered."What did you do?"He asked. Santana waved him off leaving his question for later.

15 minutes later Sam came in with blood shot eyes and a stone cold looking Quinn."."she whispered."You might want to go to the locker room."She kept her voice low,but loud enough for some of the members to hear."Tom Bridges is-he's."Quinn couldn't finish her sentence. got up and jogged to the locker room.

Another 15 minutes later the morgue came to get Tom's body.

"You strangled him?"Blaine asked,amused.

"No."Santana smirked."He hung himself."


	3. Plans

Despite the events of yesterday,their was still school. With finals coming around the corner there was no time to waste even with the tragic death of Tom Bridges. Blaine was walking to 6th period when Dave Karofsky stopped him.

"Anderson!"he yelled. Blaine stopped walking and turned to look at Dave. He still hadn't come out to anyone but Santana,Kurt and Blaine. They had even become friends,spending time together during the summer. Hanging out on the weekends when school started. Dave didn't bully Kurt anymore and he even made it known that Kurt and Blaine were his friends.

"Yes,David?"Blaine asked,raising a triangular eyebrow. He gripped the strap of his backpack. When Dave came closer Blaine noticed how pale and sickly he looked."You okay,man?"he asked concerned.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine."he mumbled."Listen,you think we could all...like,hang out this weekend?"he looked at the floor.

"Would you want to come to the mall with Kurt and I?"Blaine asked. He knew something was bothering Dave,but he couldn't figure out why,"Dave are you sure you're okay?"he reached out and touched Dave's arm."You can tell me whats bothering you."

"Tom."he said plainly."We were best friend in middle school. It's stupid of me to even be upset about this. We had a falling out in Junior high and then once High school started we didn't even look at each other. Like,we use to do everything together."Karofsky chocked. Blaine tilted his head,frowning.

"You have every right to be upset."Blaine lightly squeezed his arm."You were his friend once."he smiled."Listen I have to get to class. I'm already late. I'll catch you later,"he gave Dave a sympathetic smile and a small wave,before leaving.

After school Blaine drove Kurt home and politely declined his boyfriends offer of staying for dinner.

"You haven't come for dinner in days."Kurt pouted. Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt,nibbling on his bottom lip.

"I know. I'm sorry."he cupped Kurt's face."My grandparents are going to be out of town all next week."Blaine voice got deeper,more husky. He leaned over and nibbed the exposed skin of Kurt's neck,making the taller boy turn his head so Blaine could get more skin. Blaine pressed a feather light kiss to the hickey he had just made."Next week."he whispered. Kurt whimpered and was about to protest when he heard the front door slam open,he rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell my dad I'm at Rachel's."

"Tell him you're at Santana's. In case Rachel has plans with Finn things won't get screwed up."Blaine smirked. Kurt kissed his boyfriend one last time before getting out of the car and going into the house. Blaine drove to his grandparents house. He had moved in with them so he could go to McKinley and because they were only down the road from Kurt. He loved living with his grandparents. They loved Kurt. They didn't care that the door was shut when Kurt was over. They didn't give him and Kurt dirty looks. They let them be.

"I'm home,"he called out,taking his shoes off. Blaine walked into the living room dropping his bag on the floor next to the couch."Gran?"he walked into the kitchen where his Grandmother was cooking. He laughed when he saw the ear plugs in her ear. Blaine walked over and popped one out of her ear."Gran,whats for dinner?"he asked,chuckling.

Santana was watching her the second re-run of Law&Order when she heard her father come in."San,i got Chinese."he called out.

"From Mike's?"she yelled to him. Mike Chang's parents owned a Chinese restaurant and Santana only ate her Chinese from them. The Chang's knew how she liked her noddles.

"Of course."she heard him scoff."I'll make you a plate. We'll eat in the living room since mom's not coming home tonight." Santana could hear her father sigh,his voice oozing disappointment. She closed her eyes tightly. She hated that her mom could do that to her dad. Make him sound so disappointed and worried. walked into his living room handing his daughter her plate of food. They ate in silence for a few minutes,watching the show together.

It was like that every night. Every night since she was 12,since her mother got the job as a detective. Her and her father sat in the living room eating some type of take-out since her mother rarely came home.

"How are things with you and Brittany?" asked. He didn't like talking about Brittany being Santana's girlfriend,he was uncomfortable with the whole thing. But he had to suck it up. He wanted the relationship he use to have with his daughter and if that meant talking about her girlfriend,so be it.

"Hey,dad."Kurt sang innocently. Burt peeked over his news paper,looking at his son. He raised an eyebrow,silently telling Kurt to go on."All next week I'm going to be at Santana's after school. We're working on a song for Glee."he smiled brightly. Kurt hoped his father would buy it,he wasn't the best at lieing and he didn't like to lie to his dad. But he knew if he told his dad that he was going to Blaine's-and his grandparents weren't going to be there-he had no chance of ever going there.

"Sure,whatever"Burt said monotoned."If it's for Glee."he went back to reading his new paper. Kurt smiled and went up to his room where he squealed excitedly.

Blaine and Santana were meeting at the McKinley high football field. It was 1 in the morning and Santana was not happy that Blaine had called her so damn late at night. She was the first to arrive,which pissed her off. She folder her arms and rocked from one foot to another. Despite it almost being summer it was still chilly at night,so her booty shorts and over sized T-Shirt was not cutting it. When Blaine came-15 minutes late-he ran over to Santana in a Warblers Tee and sweat pants.

"Why are we here?"she asked,her voice icy.

"William Vince,is our next target."he said.

"Who?"Santana asked. She didn't know who William Vince was. Blaine rolled his eyes,of course Santana didn't know the kids real name.

"Red."Blaine clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth."You know,5'9 fire red hair."he described the boy."Red. Because of his red hair." he elaborated. Santana nodded her head placing a face with the name.

"I know him,"she rubbed her arms,trying to heat them up."I almost had sex with him. But then his parents came home."she rolled her eyes. Blaine shook his head.

"Here,"he threw her a pocket knife. The Latina looked at her friend confused."It's a pocket knife."he took the knife from her and clicked a button,revealing a sharp razor."Okay?"he didn't wait for her to finish."Tomorrow before school starts he goes for a run. After his run he always goes to the showers in the locker room. We're going to be waiting for him in there."Blaine smirked."The knife is for protection. Kay?"Blaine handed the knife back to Santana."I'll pick you up an hour early for school. We'll get Red taken care of and then change. Hopefully we'll have time to get to the Lima Bean so we could meet up with Kurt and Brittany. If not,we'll call them and tell them that we had to come to school early to finish up a project."Santana nodded at what Blaine was saying."Also,all next week after school,Kurt's at your house."he smirked.

Santana mimicked Blaine's smirk."Wanky."


	4. Seeing Red

Just so you know Red is the guys nickname,because of his red hair.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine picked Santana up at her house. Both teenagers clad in their normal clothes. They got to the school in record time.<p>

"I can't believe we're doing this."Santana whispered as she stepped foot into the boys locker room."I mean like I'm a bitch but I'm not a killer."she hummed."Well I wasn't."

"Will you shut up?Your voice is really annoying this early and I haven't had coffee,yet."Blaine spat."I'd like to kill Red and then get myself a fucking cup of coffee. Then you can rant and rave all you want about how you can't believe you're doing this."he snapped. Blaine went into his bag and pulled out a needle.

"Whats that?"Santana asked,curious. Blaine shot her a look and she shut up."Sorry,"she mumbled.

"Alright,so here's the plan."Santana rolled her eyes."Hear me out. This is heroin,I did research on how much it would take to make Red OD so-"

"Why do you have heroin?Where'd you get it?Do you do drugs?Does Kurt know you do drugs?Why are you doing drugs?Drugs are bad for you,"she rambled.

"I don't do drugs."he snapped."Though,right now I really wish I did."Blaine mumbled."Anyway,like I was saying I did the research and this needle has all the heroin to make Red OD."Blaine went into his bag and pulled out rage and bottle."This is chloroform."He shook the bottle in front of Santana's face."I'm going to need you to pour this on the rage. Can you do that?Is that simple enough for you?"he mocked. Santana looked at the needle in Blaine's hand and contemplated how

much Kurt would hate her if she killed his boyfriend.

"Stop thinking about killing me. I can practically hear you planning out my murder."Blaine shoved the rage in Santana face."I have a surgical mask,you're going to need it. One whiff of this and Santana go sleepy bye."Blaine smiled sarcastically at her.

"Fuck you,"she spat. Santana put the mask on and poured the liquid on the rage,she noticed that Blaine also had a mask on. They heard the door slam shut and waited for Red to come into their view."Just go up behind him and put the rage over his nose."Blaine order."Now."

Santana went up behind the hockey play as quietly as she could,she put the rage under his nose and watched as he fell to the ground. Blaine helped her drag Red,they put him up against a wall,he put the rubber band around his arm and stuck the needle in his vein.

"He shouldn't be waking up any time soon,"Blaine muttered,happily."Come on."he grabbed Santana's hand and walked out the back door with her. They went to Blaine's car and just sat there for a few minutes.

"So,"Santana sang.

"So,"Blaine said back.

They both started to laugh."I can't believe we did that,"Santana giggled. Blaine pulled himself together.

"I just hope Sam doesn't find him."his face softened."I felt horrible."he grinned.

"Coffee."Santana said simply."We're 5 minutes late."she informed him.

* * *

><p>When they reached the Lima Bean Kurt and Brittany were sitting at different tables waiting for them. Their favorite drinks across from their significant other.<p>

"Hey babe,"Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek,sweetly."Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up Santana."he sat down across from Kurt and took a sip of his coffee. Kurt started to talk excitedly about how he couldn't wait to have Blaine to himself all next week.

"Sanny,"Brittany said in her normal soft tone of voice. Santana looked at Brittany.

"Yes,boo?"she asked. Santana took a sip of her ice coffee.

"Would you like to sing a duet with me for Glee club?"she asked shyly. Santana giggled at how shy Brittany was acting. It was adorable.

"I would love to,"Santana put her hand over Brittany's.

After they finished their coffee they left for school Blaine and Kurt in Blaine's car and Brittany and Santana in Brittany's car.

"Why'd you ride with Britt?"Blaine asked pulling into his parking spot. Kurt just shrugged and turned the radio on. Blaine looked at him."Are you mad at me?"he pouted. Kurt shook his head smiling at his boyfriend.

"No. I'm just.."he trailed off when he heard sirens."What the?"he turned his head and saw an ambulance. Blaine got out of the car and watched as the paramedics rolled Red's body out on a stretcher. Kurt got out of the car also,he went over to Blaine and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend waist.

"Blaine,whats going on?"he asked,his eye brows knitted together confused.

"I-I don't know."he chocked. walked over to Kurt and Blaine.

"You two should head home. No school today."he shot them a sad smile before leaving.

Blaine and Kurt got back into the car. Kurt looked at Blaine a smirk on his lips."My dad's at work."he purred."Finn and Carole are gone for the rest of the week. Some family thing in Florida."Kurt leaned forward and tilted Blaine's head so their lips were just inches apart."House all to myself."he leaned forward and kissed Blaine,teasingly.

The whole way to the Hummel house Kurt had his hand rested high on Blaine's thigh,rubbing very closely to his crotch.

Brittany and Santana walked around the park hand-in-hand. It was Brittany's idea,if it were up to Santana she would be at her very empty house getting her sweet lady loving on. But Brittany had other ideas(_"We have all the time in the world to kiss,San! I just want to go to the park!"_)

"The clouds look so puffy,"Brittany commented."Like cotton candy."she pointed to the a large cloud over head."See!"She bounced. Santana laughed and pulled Brittany closer to her.

"Come. I've had enough of the park."she winked,before pulling Brittany into a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt closed the door to his house,Blaine was up against the painted white door,a pair of lips attacking his own. Kurt's tongue explored his boyfriends mouth tasting coffee and the chocolate from his cookie earlier. The taller boy pealed his boyfriend off the door and started toward the stairs,he tore off Blaine's jacket and threw it on the sofa. They pair made the familiar path up the stairs and into Kurt's room,their lips glued together. Kurt threw Blaine onto his bed and crawled up the short boys body. He put his mouth right by Blaine's ear.<p>

"I'm going to fuck you so hard,you're going to feel it for days,"he whispered. The boys slightly high pitched voice was a few octaves lower,rougher and husky. He took Blaine's ear lob in between his teeth. Blaine moaned,getting aroused just by Kurt's words.

* * *

><p>Brittany laid next to Santana her arms wrapped around her waist,kissing down her girlfriends neck Brittany giggled. Her soft hand caressed Santana's bare back. She looked at Santana,her eyes closed and her hair messy. The room smelt like vanilla and sex. Both girls laid next to each other their post orgasm haze fading away slowly.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt fell next to Blaine on his bed,his blue eyes still blown out and full of lust. He turned Blaine's head and kissed him softly,not like the kisses before. All their after sex kisses were soft and slow. Blaine snuggled close to Kurt after the kiss,he pecked Kurt's throat,sucking on the skin there,leaving a hickey like the ones that peppered his neck and chest and the bruises on his hips.<p>

"I love you,"Kurt moaned. Blaine smirked onto the pale boys throat,he raised his head so he was face-to-face with Kurt.

"I love you,too."Blaine pushed Kurt into the bed more and rolled on top of him.

* * *

><p>Santana cuddled closer to Brittany. Taking in the mix of flowers and sweat.<p>

"I love you,"Santana kissed the blond girl. Brittany giggled into the kiss.

"I love you,too."


End file.
